A Chance Meeting
by SavingViolets
Summary: Petunia goes to pick her grandson up from daycare. His friend Lily's father arrives to pick her up. Next Gen.


Petunia Dursley parked her car in the empty parking lot, got out, and headed towards the big, white building. She opened the front door and walked down the corridor to the Yellow Room, which served as a day care during the summer.

The woman behind the desk smiled at Petunia. "Here to pick up Duncan, Mrs. Dursley?" she asked pleasantly. Petunia nodded politely and smiled at the woman. Petunia gave herself an internal pat on the back. Ever since the birth of her grandson, she'd vowed to be a better person.

Petunia entered the Yellow Room and saw Duncan playing in the corner. Next to him was a little girl with dark red hair and a petite figure. Petunia almost gasped aloud. Was that…but, no, it couldn't be.

Petunia approached her four-year-old grandson playing in the corner with the redheaded girl. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder to announce her presence.

Duncan looked up. "Grandma!" he cried. "Look what I made!" Duncan proudly showed his grandmother what he had made with the building blocks: A leaning tower of wooden blocks that was about to fall over.

"Good job, Duncan," Petunia praised, and Duncan beamed. "That looks amazing. But we have to go now."

Duncan's face immediately scrunched up. "But I don't want o go!" he wailed. "I want to stay here and play with Lily." He pointed to the girl next to him, the one with the red hair.

The girl looked up at Petunia then, her face contorted into a glare, and Petunia really did gasp. It couldn't actually be Lily, but maybe it was a descendant. The girl looked just like Lily. Except for the eyes, she eyes were a deep brown, like a doe's.

The girl scowled at Petunia and grabbed a hold of Duncan's hand. She wasn't going to let her friend go that easily, Petunia could tell.

"Well, I-I guess we can stay a few more minutes," Petunia faltered. The scowl was wiped off the little girl's face and Duncan sat back down happily. Petunia knelt down next to her grandson and watched the two children play.

Turning to the little girl, she said "What's your name, dear?" The girl looked up at Petunia and again, Petunia was shocked at how much the girl looked like her sister.

"Lily," the girl said proudly. "Lily Potter." No. Was it possible? I suppose so, Petunia thought.

"Oh," Petunia said, trying to hide her surprise. "Lovely name. I'm Mrs. Dursley, Duncan's grandmother."

"Mrs. Dursley, are you okay," the little girl – Lily – asked. "You're looking kinda pale."

Petunia felt light-headed. She gasped, "I'm fine, Lily. Just surprised, is all." Lily gave her a funny look, but thankfully turned back to the building blocks with Duncan.

Just then, a tall, black-haired man entered the Yellow Room. He paused to say something to the woman behind the desk and Lily looked up.

"Daddy!" she screeched. She sprinted up to the man and jumped at him. He scooped her up just in time and began to tickle her. She giggled and squirmed until he finally stopped. He let her down, and she began tugging at his hand.

"C'mon, Daddy, I want you to meet someone," she said. The man followed Lily, laughing. Lily led him right over to the corner where Petunia was sitting with Duncan.

Petunia somehow knew that this was her nephew. She kept her head down and prayed that he wouldn't notice her.

By then, Lily had dragged her father over to there corner and was pointing out the tower she and Duncan had built. Lily sat down and the man crouched down to her level.

"Very nice, Lily," the man complimented. "That sure is one amazing tower."

"It is," Lily agreed eagerly. "And this is Duncan. He helped me build it."

"Hello, Duncan," Lily's father said kindly. "I'm Mr. Potter, Lily's dad. It's nice to meet you."

"You, too, Mr. Potter," Duncan said politely. Lily jumped on the man's back and clasped her hands around his neck. He hoisted her into a more secure position and turned back to Duncan.

"Did you two build this all by yourselves," he asked. Duncan nodded shyly. "Wow," he said, impressed. "You two are good." Duncan smiled at Mr. Potter and sat up a little straighter. Please don't mention me, Petunia begged silently in her head.

"And this is Duncan's grandmum," Lily said. Jinxed it, Petunia thought. "Mrs. Dursley." Petunia kept her gaze fixed on the floor. Mr. Potter looked at her curiously.

"Mrs. Dursley?" he asked uncertainly. Petunia reluctantly lifted her head and extended her hand.

"Mr. Potter," she said cordially. She could see now that this man really was her nephew. He had those same eyes, his mother's eyes, her sister's eyes. Harry shook her hand politely, searching her face. Petunia knew he knew who she was. There was a long silence in which no one spoke.

"It's been a long time," she said finally. "I hope to see you again sometime, but right now, I need to get Duncan home for dinner. Goodbye." She picked up her grandson and headed towards the door.

Harry took Lily's hand and followed her out. In the parking lot, as they were both getting in their cars, he called out, "Goodbye, Aunt Petunia." Then he shut the driver's side door and drove away, with his children in the back wondering what just happened.

Petunia buckled Duncan into his booster seat in the back of her own car. He pounded her with questions all the way home, but all she could do was smile and imagine telling Dudley who she had met that day.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, everything recognizable, is Jo's. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
